yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Melissa Trail
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | en_voice = | ja_voice = }} Melissa Trail, known as Melissa Claire (メリッサ・クレール, Merissa Kurēru) in the Japanese version, is a TV reporter appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She claims to be the top reporter in New Domino City. She is also the host of Tell Me Melissa. Design Appearance Melissa is dressed like a cowgirl. Her outfit consists of a white shirt that shows her midriff along with a yellow bow, a red vest, a cowboy hat, and yellow shorts. She uses a white microphone with a yellow top in her commentaries. Melissa is fair skinned. Personality Melissa shows enthusiasm and pride in her broadcasting, even acknowledging her own popularity after jumping off her broadcast helicopter to land inside the Duel Palace safely with the help of a parachute. In the dub, she claims to have an allergy to cats. She does not co-ordinate well with her production team, appearing confused when Riley Akaba was replaced at the last minute by Moon Shadow with the hologram presented to her still showing Riley's name , and can often be impatient when she does not have the chance to speak, as shown when Sylvio Sawatari passes her microphone to Yuya Sakaki in order for him to broadcast his intent to duel Jack Atlas. Etymology Melissa means "bee" in Greek, and Claire means "clear" in French. Her initials of her translated Japanese name are "MC," which alludes to her jobs as a reporter and announcer. Her dub surname, "Trail", references her job as a reporter, who is required to trail important events and people for news coverage. Voice/Mannerisms In the dub, Melissa has a Western accent and often uses euphemisms as well as typical Western lingo like y'all. Biography 's Duel]] Friendship Cup Melissa appeared when Yugo was being chased by Officer 227, broadcasting the Duel to the enthusiastic crowd of New Domino. She commentated on their Duel. She was shocked at Yugo's victory against 227 and even more surprised when Yugo and Zuzu cleared the barricades. Melissa muttered to herself that she needed to keep an eye on Yugo. She then quickly realized that the cameras were still rolling and ended the broadcast. The next day, she also broadcasted the Duel between Dennis McField and Gong Strong, surprised as she saw how Dennis used Pendulum and Xyz Summoning. Melissa reappeared again at the eve of the Friendship Cup as the host of the event. Welcoming the audience with her speech, she introduced Jack Atlas, the current Duel King, and his opponent, Yuya Sakaki. After, she welcomed Jack, as he entered the Dueling arena with the Phoenix Whirlwind. Melissa explained the rule changes of the Duel, such as the use of an Action Field Spell Card in the Turbo Duel. Friendship Cup Finals Duel Academy Melissa was seen broadcasting live to an audience at the Duel Palace after the Multiverse Speedway had appeared over it prior to Jack Atlas' second rematch against Yuya Sakaki. She commentated to the Synchro Dimension's audience during this duel. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters